


High Tide

by mhei_lynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Summary: The water kept on rising
Kudos: 1





	High Tide

Her feet touched the ground the smooth pavement was dry but cool to the touch. She looked around the area and saw nothing, all she saw was the ground that stretched on till she can’t see it no more. With nothing else to do she began to walk.

She let out a heavy and long sigh. She doesn’t know how long she had been walking, perhaps a day?- No that can’t be right, it’s still bright. She raised her head to the sky and frowned. Again she saw nothing, no skies, no clouds, no sun. Frustrated she sat on the groun- huh? She felt around the floor, it felt wet? She wondered when did the dry ground become slightly wet. She rid herself of such thoughts and began walking again, a bit happy for the change.

The water had reached her ankles now. She looked around for any reason for the water to rise, but again she saw nothing. There was no rain nor pipes the water could come from. She started kicking the water, giggling as it splashed her clothes. Maybe she’ll play with the water for a while before she’ll continue walking again.

The water was knee-level now. She fell, her legs giving out, the exhaustion finally hitting her. She frowned, it was getting difficult to keep on walking with all this water.

She was starting to panic, it reached her waist now. She screamed loudly. Frustration? Fear? She doesn’t know anything anymore; the nothingness was slowly driving her mad. She scooped some water to drink, not caring for its cleanliness. She began walking again.

She was crying, her entire body freezing from being in cold water for what felt like forever. The water was touching her shoulders now, she started to feel her inevitable doom slowly happen as the water mysteriously rises like some sort of tide. She feared walking, in case she falls and drowns, which felt ridiculous. She walked and walked and the ground was always flat, no bumps no slopes.

She gave up, there was no point anymore. The water kept on rising. She lost count of how many times the water had entered her mouth and nose. She wondered what it felt to drown, but she didn’t care anymore.

She let herself sink to the ground, closing her eyes. The water entered through her nose, she resisted the urge to vomit. Her head felt like it was being crushed in the inside. She wanted it to stop already. She knows that the water level only reached her height, yet as she sinks it felt like a bottomless trench. It doesn’t matter though,

The water only kept rising.


End file.
